bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Henry Saltonstall
Gameplay Demo Death I'm prettys sure Saltonstall died n the demo gameplay, because when Booker caught the bomb the cannon shot at him and threw it back at it, Saltonstall shut up, and I'm prettys sure Saltonstall was behind the cannon when that happened, so yeah. Charly Cohen 21:10, September 22, 2010 (UTC) :This is inconclusive. The player loses visual contact with Saltonstall, and also notice multiple people around the cannon. It seems likely he had someone else running it for him. He even sent Charles after the player instead of himself right at the start. We never see him get into it, and it can be considered he would tell someone knowing the use of it to use it against Booker. Whether he is within it or not is indefinite. ~Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę { talk } 21:52, September 22, 2010 (UTC) well, i was glad he shut up. -onewa 2- WHO ARE YOU?!?!?! CHARLES!-saltonstall- : :I just don't understand why Booker didn't just blast him with his Springfield when his eyes went all yellow. :PS- I cracked up when he shouted "CHARLES!!!!!!! ATTEND" 18:49, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Alternate Version of Lenin? (!) I'm starting to think that Saltonstall is really a disguised alternate version of Lenin! LOL...nah, too predictable... Vae Infectus 19:32, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :That actually reminds me of something that's been bothering me. The game is set in 1912, fifteen years after Elizabeth was taken. This means the latest Columbia could have been launched is 1897, twenty years before the Russian Revolution of 1917 and any meaningful significance to the Hammer and Sickle iconography. : 04:39, September 27, 2010 (UTC) ::Your thinking that started right from launch. The city traveled around the world during those 15 years and came into contact with many things. The symbol still had relevance before that date. During the city's travels, who's to say that it didn't come in contact with peoples whom not only found great hatred in the city, they also had the ability to attack it on the subconscious level. ~Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę { talk } 05:49, September 27, 2010 (UTC) :::Actually, no. The Hammer and Sickle symbol, in the context of Sovietism, wasn't invented until 1917, as a revolutionary symbol. It didn't become the official symbol of the USSR until 1922. It simply did not exist in 1912. It'd be having a swastika in the context of Nazism. The symbol just wasn't around yet. Also, I can't format for wiki to save my life. 18:13, September 27, 2010 (UTC) :::EDIT: You know what, this looks like it's heading into internet-fight territory, and I don't want to get into that over Russian history. I'll just say maybe time travel is involved and just stop there. 18:19, September 27, 2010 (UTC) ::::That's funny you're talking about time travel, I'm actually reading The Time Machine by H.G.Wells ^^ --Pauolo 18:38, September 27, 2010 (UTC) :::::Either that or from a parallel universe, possibly one that's ahead of the one that this game is set in...nah, too ridiculous, next they'll put in a "boy-genius", a chuvanistic professor, a black singer and an emotionally charged young woman (!) LOL 16:28, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Role in the game? Is he going to be a primary villaint? Or a mini-boss like Dr. Steinman or Father Wales? He's more likely a Major Character, or as you call him, a mini boss. The early beta and current demos allude that he's not the main villain of the game, but just a major character that does seem to make himself as distinguished in the area. Evans0305 (talk) 01:44, July 31, 2012 (UTC) I agree with Evans0305, he's likely to be a district boss (so basically like Steinman, Peach Wilkins and the rest). If anything, Comstock is higher on the enemy hierarchy, since he's the leader of the Founders while Saltonstall is likely just a local potentate. --Willbachbakal (talk) 02:01, July 31, 2012 (UTC) I think he's dead. During the E3 2011 trailer, around the 7 minute mark, Booker and Elizabeth enter an Emporia Towers courtyard and come across a container of the "Murder of Crows" vigor at the base of a statue. Besides the vigor, some crows peck at the corpse of a dead Founder wearing a very familiar looking pair of striped trousers and a blue blazer. Now the camera never gets close enough to his face to make a positive ID, but considering how the vigor was first introduced in the previous trailer after a confrontation with him, it seems like the creators might be trying to make a connection. Also, I know that many of the Founders wear red, white, and blue in their clothing, but go back and rewatch the trailer and I don't think you'll see any of them wearing those colors as garishly. In the production process, many ideas are run through, but never make it to the final game; consider in BioShock, the Rapture Zoo was nearly complete before the level was completely scrapped. I can't say for sure, but I think Saltonstall may not be around in the game. What are your thoughts? Unownshipper (talk) 01:25, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Most of us had speculated if that could be Saltonstall just by the outfit, and the Murder Of Crows Vigor does sort of confirm it. Then again, the early Handyman did have a similar Patriot garb, so there might be a certain Patriotic theme to the enemy Founders that could have meant to make them as identifiable as Major Characters ( kinda like how some enemy Major Characters in BioShock wore bright red). May be like you said, it was a early build of the game, so some revision could have been done before the E3 gameplay, but with a character that specific (especially with posters, and Tear-like mystery to his "shifting"), it would be too much of a tease to players if Irrational just made him as a demo-only character, and blank his existence from the final version of the game. Evans0305 (talk) 03:47, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Having just completed the game, this character appears to have been cut. Pluvia (talk) 11:34, March 26, 2013 (UTC) His keynote speech should be deemphasized as its no longer part of the actual game its also mentioned/used on page https://bioshock.fandom.com/wiki/Tear and something else should be substituted Top of Saltonstall page needs some marker saying this is Trailer only material ????? Game board informations The board game BioShock Infinite: The Siege of Columbia has Saltonstall as one of the Founders' leader cards (the "Commander" to be specific). What more is that it shows his first name as Henry with an extra artwork of his face. Can we consider his first name as canon? Also among the other Founders leaders are of course Zachary H. Comstock (labeled "Purist"), Jeremiah Fink ("Efficiency Expert") with one of his old artwork (the ill-looking old man with several watches), and Esther Mailer ("Secret Agent"). On the Vox Populi side are Daisy Fitzroy ("Revolutionary") and Cornelius Slate ("Strategist"), but also two new characters: Owen MacKenner ("Opportunist") and Meyer Herzog ("Weapons Opportunist"). Gotta check on those, I think I remember their names from boards at the Bull Yard and in the basement of the Good Time Club. :Pauolo (talk) 13:17, May 24, 2015 (UTC) :Only BioShock: Rapture (Novel) is not regarded as canon on this wiki, meaning the board game is canon. If it weren't it definitely should have been mentioned in its article, which it isn't. —[[User:Mainframe98|'Mainframe98']] talk·'blog'·''' ' 14:16, May 24, 2015 (UTC) ::Looking for the board I saw in Shantytown, there was no reference to those two specific Vox leaders. Also I found the gallery of the artist who made those portrait in the board game, so those two characters are likely exclusive to it. Still we might keep Henry as Saltonstall's first name if no one has any objection to it.Pauolo (talk) 00:18, May 25, 2015 (UTC) :::This is an interesting question. It's not just the ''BioShock: Rapture (Novel) that, for its huge inconsistencies and lack of input from the original developers, is non-canon. Whether a Bio product is canon or not varies from item to item. The core games BioShock, BioShock 2, and BioShock Infinite are, of course, canon. :::The Challenge Rooms Downloadable Content is not because it features Jack in areas he never visited in Rapture. The Protector Trials aren't canon either because they feature redesigns of locations as opposed the original ones. BioShock 2 Multiplayer is interesting. The events described in the Loading Screen Quotes are considered a part of the Rapture Civil War history, but the individual, customizable matches and the redseigned maps are not not for obvious reasons. :::Minerva's Den (DLC) is unique in that it has a seperate narrative that doesn't contradict the main story, so it is considered canon. The BioShock Infinite: Mind in Revolt (Novel) is also canon because it doesn't contradict and had major input from the lead developers. :::Here's the major questions: how involved were the creators with the development of this game and does the game in any way contradict the story of Infinite or does it only supplement it? :::Unownshipper (talk) 23:47, May 27, 2015 (UTC) This discussion is a bit old and the information has already been implemented to the man page, without the page being renamed. However, I believe it would be fitting to change that. To Unownshipper's question: I can't see anyway how this could contradict any information we have and I'd say it supplements it. The board game is an official BioShock product. But so is the BioShock: Rapture, which is non-canon. One of the main reasons the board game can be considered canon and the book not, is for the fact that there has not been any further release sense the board game, which could contradict the information, which isn't the case for the book, case in point: Infinite and Burial at Sea. Until 2K decides to release a new game, the story of BioShock is finished and until then, there shouldn't be any contradiction for Saltonstall's first name to officially be Henry. With that being said, I will rename the page in 24 hours, unless anyone has objections. --Shacob (talk) 20:23, November 22, 2017 (UTC) Picture on the dollar I found this picture of various props found in infinite including a stack of dollar bills, which I don't recall seeing in-game. I wan't to point out that the bill has a picture of Saltonstall on it and if it seen in-game, it would be one more reference to him. The Picture: http://www.3dpaul.com/full/35_PickUps.jpg Source: http://www.3dpaul.com/ Shacob (talk) 00:58, June 17, 2015 (UTC) :I don't remember paper money in the game, just coins and gold and silver bars. You could mention it in the behind the scenes section, if you want. I'll bet they just wanted an old official-looking white guy on the face of the bill and they just had the Saltonstall image lying around unused, so they put it in. :I doubt it had any significant meaning, but it's impossible to say. :Unownshipper (talk) 20:41, June 18, 2015 (UTC)